


i've just seen a face (and i never want to go without it)

by dnbroughs



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: Despite the opulent gloom that seemed to engulf the manor, there was one incredible, unmovable force that seemed to breathe light into the mahogany panelled hallways, blowing the darkness from every last corner.And that force was curled up in Erik’s arms, his skin warm and glowing in the soft light of the morning sun.





	i've just seen a face (and i never want to go without it)

**Author's Note:**

> from the tumblr prompt: 'If you take requests then could I maybe get some fluffy morning after canon Cherik? :D'
> 
> this is my first time posting for this fandom so pls don't kill me if it sucks

Westchester House seemed like the kind of place one could suffocate if they spent too much time there. The foyer was all dark wood and thick dust, the dining table was far too long to be considered anywhere close to cozy, and getting lost in the countless sitting rooms seemed like a better way to die than spending the rest of your days trying to figure out how much the tiffany glass chandelier in the ballroom cost.

Yet despite the opulent gloom that seemed to engulf the manor, there was one incredible, unmovable force that seemed to breathe light into the mahogany panelled hallways, blowing the darkness from every last corner. 

And that force was curled up in Erik’s arms, his skin warm and glowing in the soft light of the morning sun.

His breathing was even and deep, a light snore leaving his parted lips every few breaths, and Erik felt the warm bursts of air hit his chest, right over his heart, as though trying to defrost it. Erik drank him in, his speckled constellation of cinnamon freckles dusting his fair English skin, each heavy cluster painted over with purple marks courtesy of Erik’s attentive mouth. He traced the curve of Charles’s spine with his index finger, feeling each delicate bone under his hands, before reaching to smooth his hand over the firm swell of his behind, his fingers dipping below the blue cotton sheets to brush the firm muscle of his upper thigh.

At his touch, Erik could feel a warmth bloom and bleed into his mind, like butter being spread on warm toast, before unravelling in sleepy content, not probing or rooting, but making itself comfortable. When Charles had reached out with the tendrils of his mind, Erik buried in him and their bodies melded together, Erik’s first instinct had been to flinch away and pull the shutters down. But with the burning question in Charles’s periwinkle eyes and his legs wrapped around Erik’s waist, Erik was helpless to do anything but open himself up, to allow Charles to settle in the untouched recesses of his brain like a warm blanket. Now that he had Charles in there, he found that he didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to rip the covers off and face the chill of his mind alone.

That mind, that beautiful, trusting mind, fluttered awake in Erik’s head as he tangled his long fingers in Charles’s chestnut locks, errant and wild. Erik raked his fingers across Charles’s scalp, twirling his fingertips around the strands at the nape of his neck, and Charles practically purred, and Erik didn’t even want to hide the smile on his face.

He leant down, pressing his lips to Charles’s forehead, his two closed eyelids, the freckle on the bridge of his nose, the apple of his ruddy cheek before reaching his smiling lips, which didn’t hesitate to return the gentle kiss.

Charles’s eyes fluttered open, his dark eyelashes tickling the tops of his cheeks before revealing eyes as bright as the morning sun.

“‘Ello.” He murmured softly, his voice rough and quiet, before smattering small kisses against Erik’s collarbone and neck before resting on the curve of his shoulder as Erik pulled him closer by the small of his back, until they were flush together, the sheet tangled lazily between their intertwined legs, but neither of them needed it, both warmed by the morning sun and each other.

“Good morning,” Erik murmured back, brushing back the stubborn lock of hair that was insistent of falling into Charles’s eyes. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmm.” Charles hummed, rolling his shoulders as much as he could with Erik’s arm wound around his middle, a mischievous smirk pulling at his mouth. “Splendidly.”

He looked sinful laying there, pale skin almost gold in the watery light of morning, his lips bruised and full, sporting purpling marks on his neck that just so happened to be a perfect fit to Erik’s mouth. Like this, he looked carefree, boyish. He looked debauched. 

And all Erik wanted to do was debauch him again.

Charles let out a small moan, causing Erik to plummet right back down to earth. “Maybe later, darling. Now make yourself useful and pop the kettle on, will you?”

Darling. Now, perhaps he could get used to that one. With a chuckle and a flick of his hand, water was boiling and a teaspoon was already shovelling sugar into Charles’s favourite mug, kept handily by the kitchen sink for quick access in emergencies.

“Anything for you, Schatz.” Erik replied, brushing a kiss onto the crown of Charles’s head as their hands came to clasp together, Charles’s stubby fingers coming to play with Erik’s longer ones.

As he said it, Erik came to find himself, for once in his life, meaning it. Once, Charles represented continuity, a future that was as painfully familiar as the past. Once, Charles was a roadblock, an obstacle he had to work his way around or remove entirely. But now, wrapped up in the shorter man, with the first light of day streaming in through his-  _ their _ \- bedroom window, Erik knew, deep down, that Charles’s never meant that for him at all.

All this time, and for a long time yet to come, Charles represented hope. Maybe, just maybe, for once in his life, Erik will allow himself to feel hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @ charlesxavirs !


End file.
